


Flash of Gold

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: One thing keeps constant through his foggy memories.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Hobbit' nor am I profiting off this.

The dwarf is a stranger.

Bifur sees him in a town of men. He stands among a group of men and women, body pressing close to a stall in an attempt to avoid being knocked over or stepped on.

From where Bifur sits, he can see Frerin’s jaw clenching as someone nearly steps on him. His face is filthy, covered with dirt and dried blood. His beard is unkempt and tangled, braids made up more of knots than smooth twists. Still, Bifur cannot look away from him.

There is something almost familiar about him, buried underneath the axe embedded in his head. It’s fuzzy and rough with more edges than curves. He can remember a voice, a smile and hands in his hair.

He can remember the heady scent of dragon smoke and fire, of someone struggling to breathe and another voice promising to be back. Someone pushes him to the ground over the roar of orcs and raising of weapons.

Nothing comes after that, nothing but a flash of gold and promise to be back. The face, the name is unfamiliar to him. The filthy face, the unkempt beard and knotted braids make no sense to him.

He turns away, never noticing the Ur family bead clasped onto the only smooth braid in the other dwarf’s hair as Frerin finally turns and walks away.

There is no dragon smoke and fire, no one struggling to breathe as another promises to be back. No orcs, roaring and no burning pain. No flash of gold even as he lingers.


End file.
